Sick
by Princess Shadows
Summary: Vincent's sick and the gang is worried. So they do what they do best: Send out Service. our whatever... complete in one day. Hurrah for laziness. btw no pairings in the end.
1. He Hung up!

"… _you put the Shin-wow on the stein and boom! It's gone!"_

"Next time on , 'Days of our Life stream'."

"Let's see the results…!"

With a small grunt, Vincent shut the TV off and threw the remote to the other side of the sofa. He I hated /I when he was sick. Granted it didn't happen often, but when a bug won over his immune system, it wreaked utter havoc.

Groaning he threw his head back into his hands as a sharp pain crashed into his mind.

**_You must really be sick, Valentine. For it to even harm me..._**

_I don't need to hear it, Chaos… _

**_Come now Valentine, if you take one pill I'll stop talking~_**

_Chaos…._

It was just a suggestion

Mentally cursing himself, he reluctantly got up from his sofa. Gasping at the cold, he quickly grabbed his blanket and wrapped himself in it, Groaning as his headache increased, he blindly stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed at the medicine cabinet.

Thank you Valentine, for doing something reasonable for once

Enough Chaos…

Soon after he finished taking an aspirin, the headache lessened into a manageable throb.

_**Why don't you ask your human friends for help Valentine?**_

At Chaos's jeer, Valentine mentally pushed Chaos in his mind.

"_Bara bara baaahh…. Bara bara bahhh…."_

_**Just what we need, high pitched rambling from that insolent….**_

Chaos…

**_I'm just saying_**

Reluctantly, Vincent flipped open the phone and painfully pressed the green phone.

"Yuffie."

"HEYA VINNIE!"

"May I help you-"

Painfully, Vincent moved the phone away from his head as a string of coughs raked through his body. His throbbing headache had turned into a sharp stabbing pain again

From the phone, Vincent could hear Yuffie saying what sounded like a bunch of words in a worried tone. Hazily, Vincent fell to the ground and dropped the phone, accidentally closing it shut, ending the call.

"Vincent? Vincent??? Are you all right!? VINCENT!?!?"

When the only thing that answered her was the monotone sound of the empty line, Yuffie's right eye began to twitch in annoyance. No one hangs up on _me_! Standing up from her chair, Yuffie yelled in frustration, slamming the phone down onto the table.

"Is something wrong, Yuffie?"

Remembering that she was at the bar, Yuffie glanced over to Tiffa with a worried expression

"Well, Marlene wanted me to call Vincent, but he hung up on me before he even finished a sentence. I think he's sick…"

"Wait, Uncle Vincent gets sick?"

Marlene stared intently at Yuffie as she slowly realized that Marlene looked almost as worried as her.

" I'm sure he's fine"

"But Tif, he hung up on me! What if something happened?"

"Yuffie, Tiffa, isn't it Cloud's day off?"

Both Yuffie and Tiffa thought for a while as Marlene stared quizzically at both of them. Before the little girl could catch her bearings, Tifa and Yuffie were rushing around the bar. Tifa, cell phone in hand, called Cloud and explained what they wanted him to do. Yuffie, searched through all of 7th Heaven's drawers, desks, and cabinets for the kit that Reeve had left them in case someone became ill. It contained five different types of pain relievers, a rag, thermometer, needle (as well as some over the counter allergy shots).

Marlene wanted to help too. As soon as Cloud came by with the groceries, he placed them on the ground and grabbed the kit that Yuffie had found (for some reason it was right next to the Scotch). Marlene came running down the stairs with her small pink bunny. It always made her feel better, so she handed it to Cloud and told him to make sure that Vincent received it directly. All three girls exchanged worried glances as Cloud drove away.


	2. Headache

"Vincent you there?"

Sighing, Cloud tilted his head toward the door, listening intently for any signs of life. Closing his eyes, Cloud's mind pictured the home. Due to the Mako, Cloud could practically see through walls, with his eyes closed.

_Lights are off… his room is empty… bathroom empty…. Kitchen empty…. Living room…._

Opening his eyes in shock, Cloud took out his Swiss army knife and jammed it into the door's lock. After a couple of wiggling and pushing, the door opened. In one swift movement, he closed the knife, shoved it in his pocket, put down the kit that Yuffie handed to him, and walked towards the living room. Bending down, he put his hand on the corner of the black blanket on the ground and brought it up slowly to reveal the pale gunman, harshly breathing, skin slick with an unnatural sweat.

"Vincent…"

Grabbing the shoulder of the gunman, he gently shook him into consciousness.

"Cloud…"

The ex-SOLDIER widened his eyes at the sound of his voice. It was lower than normal, and sounded painful.

"Yuffie, Tifa, and Marlene were worried so they told me to come over."

Weakly, Vincent pushed himself off the ground and looked from Cloud to the kit with a bunny on top of it. Reluctantly, he asked his comrade to assist him to his room. Looping his arm around his neck, Cloud stood up slowly and walked Vincent to his room.

"It says 102.5"

So in the end, you're getting help from a human, huh?

Without realizing it, Vincent told Chaos to be quite out loud. Looking towards Cloud, he noted the questionable look on his face. Knowingly, Cloud nodded and left the room to get the kit that he had been given.

Slumping into the bed, Vincent closed his eyes and pressed the back of his hand onto his forehead. The temperature of his hand and forehead didn't differ much, but it helped cool the heat, if only for a moment.

Returning, Cloud opened the kit and placed the rag on the desk next to Vincent's bed.

Throughout the entire day, Vincent's friends swapped with each other, and brought their different home made remedies. Cloud had surprised Vincent by making some soup from what little food was in his kitchen.

Tifa brought over heating blankets and said that they should heat the fever out of his system.

Yuffie tried using the remnants of her material, but couldn't distinguish a cure from a fire. All of her material had been coated in blank paint by accident when she left it aboard the Shera. One of the crewmen thought that it was one of the parts for the ship, and since Cid was very picky on colors for his ship's engine, the man had painted them all black.

During Nanaki and Reeve's combined shift, Vincent had fallen asleep from exhaustion. When he woke up, Shalua and Shelke were side-by-side sleeping. When he glanced over at his desk and noted the differences.

_It's been three days. Looks like Reeve and Nanaki left some new medicine for me._

_**While you were asleep, they gave you some medicine. Trust me, it worked.**_

_Aren't you glad I'm relying on my __human __friends now, Chaos?_

Can it, Valentine

Vincent's body ached all over. His back was sore for being bed ridden for more than 72 hours, and his head still had a nasty headache that pounded his temples. All of a sudden, the pounding headache turned into a pain ten times worse. Gasping in pain, Vincent flung his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. He could barely hear the now awakened sisters rushing around his room for the painkillers and water. With each wave of pain, Vincent cried out. By the time had had stopped his shaking hands to take the pills, he could barely keep his eyes open from the pain.

His mind could barely comprehend what Shalua was saying. Something about Reeve and a phone. Before he could protest, a new wave of pain enveloped him, this time his entire body, shocking him from head to toe. Weakly, he shut his eyes and was enveloped in darkness.


	3. Pink Bunny

Even though it hurt his head more than he could explain, he concentrated hard on the muffled words that penetrated the dark of his sleep

"….. passed out longer than …."

"….. hospital…."

"…… help……….. what….."

"Can't…………. time……"

After concentrating harder and harder on the words, Vincent gave up and let the darkness envelop him again. After what seemed like months of sleep, Vincent felt strong enough to open his eyes. Weekly, his dull crimson eyes slid open and weakly glanced around the room. It was empty at the moment, but he saw that there had been many changes since his sleep. Although he was still in his room, it was transformed into an emergency room. Medicines, bandages, and different tubs of liquid were layed around his room.

"Vinnie, you're awake!"

Mentally face palming himself, he reluctantly moved his eyes from the materials to the door. His eyes managed to catch a blur before someone wrapped their arms around his head and screamed out,

"I thought you were a goner!"

"… Yuffie"

"Heehee, it's so good to hear your voice again!"

"… How long….?"

Glancing at Yuffie, who had finally relieved Vincent of the hug, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Closing her eyes and thinking for a moment, she finally told him the shocking number. Fifteen. Fifteen days, he'd been sick.

" You really had us all worried Vin… OH I should tell the others you're awake! Sit tight, ok?"

After she dashed out of the room, Vincent breathed a sigh of relief

_**So you're still alive, Valentine**_

So it seems, Chaos…

Mentally smirking, Chaos let out a sigh of relief as he disappeared into the recesses of Vincent's mind. Closing his eyes, he smiled and rolled his hand into a fist, before he realized he was holding something. Weakly, he brought his hand to his eye level and opened it,in sync with his eyes, to reveal a small pink bunny.

Marlene must have left it…

After he heard the mass of footsteps walk towards his room, Vincent rested the bunny on his chest, and looked up to the door. Being enveloped in warm embraces, and grinning friends, even the pale gunman managed to soften his face into a small smile.

After weeks of resting from his near death experience, Vincent was able to stand again. The gang still kept a close eye on him, but not as much as they did all, they needed their sleep too, after hours of lost sleep over the sleeping Vincent, they had to stop everything they did to get some rest. 7th Heaven Bar and Cafe was closed for 6 days, Cid almost crashed the Sheera after falling asleep on the wheel, which made the crew call forth drastic measures to get the pilot to sleep. Eventually, they decided to drug his coffee to get him a days worth of shut eye. But after more than a week, the crewmen realized that Cid was holding out more than they thought. After Vincent regained his daily routine, he decided to visit the 7th Heaven Bar to return something. Somehow, Marlene had beaten him to a door and tackled him with a hug.

"What're you doing here…?"

"… I came to return this…"

Releasing himself from the hug, he opened his hand to reveal a slightly cleaner pink bunny that he had received. Handing it to the little girl, he watched as her mouth parted into a wide smile.

"You gave it a pretty ribbon! Thank you! ~"

Smiling, Vincent chuckled and greeted Tifa and Yuffie as they walked into the main room. After his painful sickness, Vincent enjoyed company more than ever.

Leaning back onto his sofa at home, he thought of the day he had. Visiting the bar, visiting the Sheera, even talking with Cloud on the way home. It had been… enjoyable. It gave him a reason to live again. Sighing, he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

"… Liquids don't stand a chance against the Shin-wow! A new towel and shammy made by the Shinra…"

Smiling, he leaned his head forward and brought his slender fingers into a combined fist. Stray raven locks of his hair fell into his hair, but he didn't bother moving them. For now, he was going to watch TV. Just like he always did.


End file.
